


Anywhere between Love and Hate

by Esteicy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Edward and Bruce are useless and horny, Fights, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Rage is a really strong feeling but they say desire is even stronger.Or how to have your first kiss with your enemy and feel awkward about it.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Anywhere between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello riddlebat fans! Here I come with a little request I got in Tumblr.
> 
> Time ago I got an ask in my inbox curious about how I imagined these two dorks first kiss, so I gave four scenarios and promised to pick one of them for a fic.
> 
> Then one of my lovely followers asked me to try the one where they are really angry and really horny(?).
> 
> This was fun to write, I hope you enjoy it!

Edward yelled frustrated when he saw him solve his last riddle, there was no way he should be able to solve that one! He calculated everything! Obviously Batman had cheated, he always did!

“Fuck…you rat! Dishonest and arrogant bastard!” he exclaimed standing and hitting the panel with his fists.

“That’s enough, Riddler” his deep voice came from behind him “You are going back to Arkham.”

“Like hell I am!” he grabbed his cane and turned, trying to hit his head with it and failing only because he moved back in time “You have no right, you didn’t win properly.”

“Can’t you just accept that you have lost?” Batman wasn’t exactly in a good mood, Edward had made him believe that lives were at risk only to find it was a bait to trick him into playing his absurd game, he made him lose his time.

“Never! Not against you, you glorified bully!” he exclaimed and tried to hit him again, his movements hard and erratic, driven only by the rage and the frustration of losing again.

This kept going like this, Edward trying to hurt him and Bruce dodging every attack, trying to stay calm but in a moment he decided to act and grabbed his wrist hard, making him let go his weapon and cry out for the painful sensation.

“Are you okay?” Batman allowed himself to show concern for his wellbeing after that pathetic whine escaped.

But Ed used that short moment of distraction to punch his face with his free hand, right on his mouth. Now it was Bruce’s turn to make a sound of pain, pressing his teeth hard, the hit wasn’t enough to draw blood but it was enough to make him lose his patience.

“That’s it!” he took his other wrist and pressed him against the nearest wall, his strong body keeping him in place “Stop with this childish tantrum! You made me waste my time coming here for only keeping you entertained!”

“How dare you call my puzzles and riddles a waste of time?! Do you have any idea of all the time and work I put into them, you ungrateful bastard?” he looked at him frowning and growling until he noticed their position…so close…so weirdly intimate. His cheek turned red while looking at his enemy with attention.

“What’s…” he was going to interrogate his sudden change of attitude when he could see a clear blush on his face, and for what he could tell it wasn’t provoked by the fight or the intense yelling. Damn, he looked cute…his eyes went down to his lips, pink and lightly separated in a phrase that wasn’t spoken.

Edward noticed this and it only made his face hotter, his whole body feeling so light and strange. He liked his lips before moving forward as much as his submissive position allowed him, only inches away from the other’s face, any part of his mind that was rational was in total silence.

Bruce took that movement like an invitation that he just couldn’t ignore, his own brain paying no attention to any thought about how wrong and inappropriate that was. He eliminated the rest of the distance and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Both of them took a moment before closing their eyes, like if wanting to check this really was happening and the other was really participating willingly, then they let their instincts take control. All the previous rage was turned into passion, enjoying the contact while it was becoming more intense. Batman moved his hands from his wrist to his waist, pressing even more against him if that was possible, and Edward placed his arms around his neck, moaning with pleasure and letting their tongues play in the sensual contact.

It was a different dynamic for them, it wasn’t a battle for victory, it was a moment of pure mutual desire that had been waiting to be unleashed.

“Batman…” Riddler panted when they broke the contact.

They looked at each other with desire for some blissful moments before realization hit them like a truck with dynamite.

They kissed…they kissed each other…they were enemies! Why did they do that?!

“Unhand me, you idiot!” Eddie pushed him away, covering his mouth “I don’t know what that was…why did you even do that?!”

“I don’t know! I thought you wanted and…why _you_ did that?” Batman was too busy being shocked to remember he had to be cool and composed.

“I don’t know!” he covered his face and groaned “Listen just get the police here and let’s act like this never happened, okay?” being arrested sounded better than having to think about that kiss, too awkward.

“Fine” he sighed and contacted Gordon, he just really wanted to go home and sleep until forgetting what just happened.

But none of them would get what they wanted, a kiss like the one they shared wasn’t something easy to forget after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get tired of these two, I swear.
> 
> If you enjoyed this a kudo or a comment would make my day! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kisses!


End file.
